


Always A Bloody Breath Away

by Dep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate, Love, happiness, not meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dep/pseuds/Dep
Summary: Arthur was meant to be a King, the Greatest of them all.And Morgana was never meant to be his Queen.





	Always A Bloody Breath Away

It was a sunny day, the day Morgana knew she was in love. The sun was high up in the sky, gazing down on Arthur's flaming locks. He had a body of a boy, not yet a man, yet his eyes sparkled like he was the promised one, the one who would unite everyone under his just rule.

She fell in love and she would be damned before she even admitted it. His ego was huge enough and that smile, she couldn't stand it to get any more mocking...

Sunny days were lovely, she thought later that night, and meant only good things to come in her way.

Yet in her dreams, it was a sunny day when Gorlois died and Uther took her under his wing. And a sunny day it would be, years later, when she would eventually turn her back to them all, for good.

Even her one and only love.

And in years to come, she would agree: her happiness was always a breath away;

_ **to feel, to possess** _

Arthur always admired Morgana's spirit. Those burning flames in her green wildfires would be the death of him, that he could swear to his life. Those dark waves that fell over her back and proud shoulders, the same waves he found himself more than once clinging onto, keeping her in place, trying to make her kneel before her prince.

Though, Morgana was never a woman to kneel and she was not destined to become one.

And she might let him think he had succeeded in making her do so, more than once, yet they both knew it was never because of his kisses, nor his power over her -if he even had any at all.

And Arthur would agree, in the years to come: Morgana was always a breath away from him;

_ **to hold, to conquer** _

At times he would think, what if she was Gwen? The all lovely faced Gwen, always with a smile on and warm hands.

While Morgana was a disastrous storm, she was a light breeze, cooling him in hot summer nights.

No, Gwen was nothing like Morgana.

Morgana was everything a Queen should be. But Gwen, she was everything a King should need.

And Arthur was meant to be a King, the Greatest of them all.

And Morgana was never meant to be his Queen.

_ **Always an opponent, never an ally** _


End file.
